Talk:Samuel trains for Tellyznphonezfor's team/@comment-5932670-20141101190507
Toshio: "" (Translation: Working for the sissies, who can't survive a medical experiment, you're a f***ing traitor, joining the enemy's side, without a doubt, You don't deserve being on the Battle Royals of Supernannya, good luck, you're just gonna fail, like you did with our team, I'm stronger than you, I have a sword, and I'm not afraid to use it on you!) Samuel: "Is that so?! 100 BURPEES, PLUS 80 JUMPING JACKS AND 3 CRABWALKING LAPS!" gets shocked and more infuriated Samuel: "Jap, suck it up!" comes up to Samuel and kicks him on the ground and starts beating him and Toshio throws him then Toshio bites him and pulls his tail then slashes him with the sword Toshio: "" (Translation: See, told you, puny, pathetic, dishonourable otter, the little crybaby, cry some more, dishonourable otter) then walks away from Samuel, and then comes back with a bonnet, diaper, pacifier, teddy bear, baby bottle, and bib dresses Samuel up as a baby with the items Toshio: "" (Translation: "Try this on for size. Whether you like it or not, you bratty otter.") Marie comes in with a video camera and records Samuel sitting down and crying over what Toshio did to him Another Marie: (chanting singsongly) "" (Translation: "Samuel's a little baby, a baby, a baby! Samuel's a little baby, yes he is!") Chloe: (infuriated) "Oh, no..." Tellyznphonezfor (infuriated) "STOP IT! STOP IT!" rest of the Terrific 10 team appears and joins the chant with Another Marie Tellyznphonezfor (infuriated) "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Huizong/Hideki: "" (Translation: Hey Guys, Satoko's relative Hideki Shako has a film festival, he rented Child's Play, Hetalia: Paint it White!, Battle Royale, South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut, Friday 13th, and Saw II, who wants to watch, and for those whose parents are concerned, like my sister and brother in law, we have Pokémon films, Some Marvel films, and Some Studio Ghibli films, the rest are for the older kids) Crystals sound from the Apple iPhone 5s plays as the bell ringing, it plays twice No cool, stern intercom: "TOSHIO SAMO!!! PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!!" the principal's office, Toshio is with Allan Kelly and Danielle Kelly Allan: "So, Toshio Samo. You are Asian, but what is the top reason why you're here?" Toshio: (Subtitles: I dressed Samuel up as a baby.) Allan: "Can you please tell me in English?" (Toshio gets out his katana) Allan: "This? You know you are not supposed to take out your katana." (Toshio shakes his head no) bell rings again Allan (over intercom): "MARIE LARA-RUTTER!! MAY I SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE?" the principal's office Danielle: "So Marie. Do you know anything about why Toshio Samo is here?" Marie: "Yes. He's here because he dressed Samuel up as a baby." Danielle: "TOSHIO!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DRESSED SAMUEL AS A BABY AND MADE A PROMOTION OUT OF IT!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO 100 BURPEES, PLUS 80 JUMPING JACKS AND 3 CRABWALKING LAPS!!" tries to get up to Allan Kelly, but ends up falling from the sturdy window minutes later Another Marie, Huizong, and Hideki are in a cage Tellyznphonezfor: "I hope you've learned your f***ing lesson, GENIUSES!!" Kiezer, Samuel (who's appearance is back to normal), and Justin all pull their perspective ropes to hang the cages to touch the ceilings, Kiezer hung the one with the gang gets out a chainsaw and breaks the cage and he escapes, then Toshio throws Samuel, and the team make their getaway Hideki: "" (Translation: You suck!) minutes later gang is back in a cage rope process is repeated, but five more cages are added, all of them without the actual gang contain decoys for all of them for each cage Kristina: "Why do you need that many cages?" Tellyznphonezfor: "Just wait and see..." minutes later Terrific 10 is walking to Tellyznphonezfor's mansion notices the door locked, and breaks in with her crystal mallet to Tellyznphonezfor Tellyznphonezfor: "What was that noise?" back to the terrific 10 gang steps in, Nicole misses the Asian trap's fist turns the fist into an iPhone 6 Nicole: "How is the Asian trap possible if I'm 100% European Nationality?" Sophie: "Don't you mean Romanian Nationally?" Nicole: "Actually, I'm 75% of that. My mother's mother is born Scottish. Anyway, let's move on." teleports with the team and goes up to Samuel then holds him by the neck and burns him Samuel: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" continues burning Samuel, then drops him and throws him bell rings Danielle (over intercom): "NICOLE JENNINGS, GEMMA BOWDEN, AND VITALIA URBANSKA!!! ALL OF YOU!!! MAY I SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE?" uses a gun, but only puts a hole in a decoy Reicheru: "You two stay out of this, come near, I will get the Sly Fox Trio to blow your brains out!" Kiezer: "What happened?" (Reicheru tries to use Fire Bullet Train and hits, but goes out) Reicheru: "NO!" (Cut to the balcony) (Nicole uses her mallet to break a cage, but reveals decoys in the cage) Sophie: "You're safe now! Huh?" (The decoys are not moving) Sophie: "Why aren't they moving?" Reicheru: "I think they're frozen solid." Nicole: "I think they're decoys of them." Reicheru: "OK!" the decoys and holds Samuel in a choke hold Nicole: "You don't want to burn all cages at once." Reicheru: "Why's that?" Nicole: "Because one of them contain the real everyone." cages actually move above the house Reicheru: "Ryo, I order you to kill most of the Tellyznphonezfor team, NOW!" the Yokai Spirit comes up behind Tellyznphonezfor and Keiser and throws them both against the wall as fire appears in his hands and Reicheru tteleports everyone and Kiezer actually survive Kiezer: "Jamie, are you okay?" Tellyznphonezfor: "I think so." minutes later entire house ceiling is filled with spotlights is near the house terrific 10 returns inside the house, Reicheru is being attacked by the spotlights, and runs out screaming Kiezer: "It worked..." has her sunglasses Tellyznphonezfor: "Catherine, Sophie, and Nicole are all four-eyes! Plankton has one eye, Richard Brien ripped off Billy O' Brien! Except he actually is NOT ventriloquist!" Richard: "Stot with the insults!" Tellyznphonezfor: "That's stop, c**. And all spotlights are spellproof!" tries to cast a spell on Tellyznphonezfor, nothing happens repeatedly does that and keeps failing tries what Gemma did and nothing happens to Samuel Tu is doing jumping jacks Ba Tu: "62... 63... 64... 65..." is being whacked by the mallet Nicole: "Take this!" Shako glows Tokiko: "" (Translation: Hiroshima!) glows clear white and a large amounts of energy go around her in a 20 metre radius) Tokiko: "" (Translation: Get away while you still can!) Hiro: "" (Translation: What about you) Tokiko: "" (Translation: I'll be fine, trust me!) [The light goes near Tellyznphonezfor, but Tellyznphonezfor flees Tokiko: "" (Translation: "Get him!") team pursues Tellyznphonezfor bell rings Danielle (on intercom) "NICOLE LOUISE JENNINGS, GEMMA BOWDEN, AND VITALIA URBANSKA!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME THE FIRST TIME?! MAY I SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE??"